A substantial need exists for a low cost, structurally compact and rigid antenna assembly for efficient operation over the cellular, PCS, and wireless LAN operational frequency ranges. A further need exists for such an antenna to be sufficiently directive to discriminate against multipath signals in high signal strength areas.
Additionally, a need exists for an antenna assembly suitable for dual frequency band operations. Conventional antenna assemblies have not adequately addressed the combined performance and structural characteristics of a low cost, directive antenna for dual-band operation.